Tokyo Mew Dragonride
by Littlespottedcat
Summary: Here there be dragons and Mew Mews! This story takes place 2 months after the defeat of the Saint Rose Crusaiders but have they really been defeated? Find out in Tokyo Mew Dragonride. This is rated T for low voilence and possibly swearing.
1. Prologue

**This is my first time doing this. I hope you enjoy it and please no mean comments. Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me. Sayuri and Kane are the only ones that belong to me. Thanks! Oh I almost forgot if you have an idea for a mew mew that you want me to write please tell me give me the name of the animal (one or two only), a plant, fruit or sweet for a name, the weapon's name and look, and a color that is not pink, orange, yellow, blue, purple, green, red or silver blue any version of these colors are allowed. I will also accept ideas for monsters or dragons. Thanks again!**

**I'll work to see that justice is fully served-**_**nya**_

Little Spotted Cat Preview

My name is Sayuri Fujiwara, age twelve, and sister to Ryou Shirogane and adopted sister to Zakuro Fujiwara and the newest Mew Mew. I ran away from home when I was ten and found my brother. My brother and I perfected the Mew Project together and when the first Mew Mew was found I left the cafe to live on my own. I was planning on showing myself to the group but that was before I found out that my sister was a Mew Mew. After that I stayed away from the cafe until my brother asked me to help him on the new Mew project where he wanted to try to combine two animals DNA and even then I remained hidden by only coming to the cafe when they were at school and it was at one of these times that I became a Mew Mew here is how it happened.

I was sitting at the desk working on the second DNA Injector for the DNA Infuser when I heard a shout and a crash following by more shouting. I looked up as the door opened and a girl with long blonde hair ran in. I jumped up and took a step but it was too late the girl ran right into the Infuser which turned on with a blinding flash of light. I stumbled backward and my hand slammed down on the DNA Injector. The light seemed to collect into two shapes one of a wolf and the other a cat. They both leaped at me the cat leading first and when I brought my arms forward like I was going to catch them. They seemed to melt into my body.

When I came awake Ryou was leaning over me a concerned look on his face as he asked if I was okay. "I must have hit my head on the table," I said as I stood up, "but otherwise I'm fine."

"I should drive you home the Mew Mews will be back soon." I nodded my head in agreement and he drove me home. After making me promise to stay home and recover he drove back to the cafe while I headed up stairs and collapsed on the couch. I lay back on the couch and thought about what had happened and the girl that had ran into the infuser. I sat up quickly when I remembered how my hand had landed on the Injector. I looked at my palm and groaned when I saw the bruise on my left hand. My cat, Bell, jumped up beside me and touched her nose to mine like she did every night. The change was instant I went from human girl to a small spotted cat in less than a second. Bell leaped back with a hiss and she raised her paw and slapped at me I didn't wait for contact I was out the window and on the street in the time that it would take you to saw meow.

Dodging through human legs my only thought was to get to the cafe and Ryou and I would never make it. I ran around the corner of a building into an alley when I ran into an orange tabby. "Hey watch it mouse brain," he spat crossly at me and when I didn't respond, "hey are you okay." I never had a chance to respond because we were picked up.

The girl who picked us up had dark brown hair and brown eyes and a red bow tied to her hair. "Who's this Kane," she smiled down at me," you can come with me and Kane I'll take care of you my name's Akia Ringo."

**This was shorter than I wanted but hopefully the next chapter would be longer. SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ FARTHER IF YOU HATE SPOILERS! Two months have passed since Sayuri has been picked up by Ringo. The Saint Rose Crusaders are back after their defeat at the hands of Shirayuki Berry and Meguro Tasuku and know are aided by the most dangerous foe yet. Sayuri is discovered to be a Mew Mew when she saves Ringo's life with the help of Kane and a surprise reenter of Tokyo Mew Mew Characters.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Sorry this Chapter is late. OC needed name, personality, hair, eyes, animal, weapon, attack, outfit, mew outfit I'll have a drawing every week for three weeks after July 28 2012. I don't own TMM._

**I'll work to see that justice is fully served-_nya_**

"Play cat and mouse with me," Kane jumped up on the railing next to me. Ignoring him Ii jumped to the ground and walked over to Ringo where she sat pulling weeds in her garden. She finished pulling the woods and brushed off her jeans and red sweatshirt before heading to the store. I followed her for a while before taking off on my own Kane right behind.

Kane and I were out for most of the day playing and tripping people when they didn't expect it. We were on our way back when a bad feeling settled in my stomach. My fluffy tail doubled in size as I heard a scream and before I knew it I was racing away. We entered the park and the most amazing sight caught our attention. Dominating the scene was a huge red dragon. It was about the size of a fire truck and just as red and it was crouched over something lying on the ground.

When I saw who the dragon was leaning over everything melted into the background including the six mews that just arrived on scene. I raced across the clearing and with a massive leap I flew right past his head my claws slashing at his snout. I hit the ground hard but held my ground as the dragon turned toward me with a bellow. And then I was knocked flying by Kane as the dragons paw smashed into the ground where I had been seconds earlier. Kane and I rolled across the ground and came to a stop when we hit the fountain and Kane's mouth rammed against mine from the sudden impact. He leaped off me in shock when I morphed back into my human form and I didn't have a chance to respond as words forced their way out of my mouth.

"Mew Mew Star Metamorphosis."

* * *

Sayuri's hair is now long sky blue and tied into a braid with a silver bow. She is crouched low, hands resting flat against the ground. She flips to her feet and brings her hands together power pendent touching her the mark on her left hand. The power pendent dissolves into silver and blue leaves. She drops to the ground and swings her leg out in a trip maneuver followed by a handspring that brings her back to her feet now clad in a silver blue halter-top and matching shorts. She jabs with her right hand and then with her left, silver and blue leaves collect around her forearms and hands with each jab disappearing to reveal silver ribbons wrapped around her hands and forearms. Her cat ears and wolf tail pop out as with a cocky grin she flips once more. A kick upwards brings her silver blue flats, armbands, and garter as well as the matching choker, which her leaf covered pendent hangs from. Her now silver as snap open as the leaves disappear from the pendent. Sayuri strikes a calm and confident pose. Transformation ends.

* * *

"Eternal Star Blade." A sword appears in my left hand. The sword resembles a small katana with a white wrapped hilt. A gem is fixed into the blade above the handle. The flat of the blade rests against my forearm.

"Ribbon…Star Flash." The whole area lights up with a blinding flash and then I'm in the air sword held in both hands a glow spreads out from the gem and with a hard slash I bring it down. Light flies from the blade and then I'm back where I started. The dragon disappears with a pained roar. My sword disappears when I release it. I hiss in shock as I'm pulled roughly into a small wooded area.

"Where the hell were you Sayuri?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you Mewmewfan9, sugoi99, and pokefan911**

**I'll work to see that justice is fully served-**_**nya**_

Chapter Two

"Where the hell were you Sayuri?" Zakuro snapped angriy her hand pressed against my shoulder trapping me to the tree.

I pushed her away before responding," What does it matter to you It's not like you even care." The Mews had followed us into the trees and I could see there confusion over my sisters anger who at the moment was to surpised by what I said to respond.

"Mews please come back to the cafe imediatly and yes that includes you Sayuri," Ryou's voice came from all of our pendents. We all dropped our mew forms and headed to the cafe Kane came as well.

"Well sister I'm glad that you're okay but you do have some explaining to do," Ryou said and added for the benifit of the Mews ," Yes I called her my sister we got seperated in the fire that killed our parents and she was adopted by the Fujiwara household a month after."

**"**Hi, it's nice of you to jion the team," Berry said with a smile quickly followed by everyone else including Ringo which I hadn't known was a mew.

I look forward to working with you all," I smiled warmly at them all.

"You start working here tomorrow, Sayuri," Ryou said and even though his face was in his customary scowl his eyes had a warmth that suggested that he was happy I was back.

Keiichero finished writing my mew information down and excused me so I could srtart on my work. I nodded to him and headed back upstairs. Ringo and Pudding were in the kitchen filling orders for Lettuce and Ichigo who were bussing tables and for Berry and Tasuku's delivery service. Mint was sitting behind the counter taking delivery orders and collecting the money for the sales and Zakuro would have also been waiting on tables if she were here. I grabbed an order pad and the tray for table 3 before heading out into the dining area. Through all the hustle and bustle of the cafe I noticed three customers more than any one else. Two sit together and one alone. One of the two girls has shoulder length light brown hair and is wearing a pink and light green shirt, black shorts and pink and light green hightops the other also has shoulder length hair but is blonde and tied in two pony tails and she is talking to her friend none stop. The girl sitting by herself has long light brown hair that is tied in a pony tail she is wearing a neon green and blue tank top, a denim jacket, a miniskirt and neon blue flats and shse definently doesn't need suger to add to her hypernous. I don't really now why I notice them more than anybody else but I don't have time to focus on that.

I'm cleaning off one of the tables glad that the busy day is over. Lettuce walks passed me caring a heaping pile of plates and Ichigo starts to say," Lettuce maybe I sho-"

"Miss me kitten."


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you Berri-chii and I'm glad that you like the story one more needed if I have more than one I will do a drawing to choose which one and here is the story.**

Chapter Three

"Miss me kitten."

"Kisshu," Ichigo cried. At the aliens name I spun around power pendent in hand as a percaution. There's a loud crash as the dishes lettuce is holding fall to the ground. Kane had come shooting out of the kitchen like his tail was on fire crashing into Lettuce on his way out. He didn't even have time to slow down before he hit me as well and I'm not sure how it happened but I didn't into a cat. But the growl that came from me was definetly a wolf growl as I pushed him away from me.

"Sayuri I'm sorry," Kane apology was wasted on me and with a soft hiss I walked over to Lettuce to make sure she was okay. I wasn't the only one to check on Lettuce because all the mews at the cafe had come running at the loud noise. After she assured everyone that she was fine I headed into the kitchen closely followed by Kane. He kissed me lightly returning me to my human form. I grabbed a dust pan and broom and went back into the dining area to sweep up the broken glass. Leaving Lettuce and Pudding to mop up the floor I went and dumped the glass into a garabage can. When I came back Berry and Tasuku were there as well as Zakuro who glanced at me before turninng back to the aliens.

"Relax Ichigo we're here to visit," Kishu smirked before adding," you going to introduce us to your new teamates or just stand there looking like a fool."

Berry quickly took control of the situation since the coleader seemed not to be handling it well," Hi I'm Berry I'm leader alongside Ichigo this is Ringo and Sayuri." Ringo smiled and said hello I just nodded my head.

"If you don't mind me asking why did you need more Mews," Pi asked in a bored kind of voice. Berry quickly explained about the Saint Rose Crusaders and our new enemy.

Ryou had come in right at the end of Berry's explanation and seemingly ignored the aliens instead looking at me,"can you go get those samples I asked for." I don't even give him an answer just walk past him to the changing room. I change into my usual outfit which consists of a white T-shirt, black slacks, white tennis shoes, a blue beaded choker which I actually hadn't taken off, and a gray leather jacket. I leave through the back door when I'm done.

I only make it to the front of the cafe before I'm stopped by the red dragon that appears. His paw lashes out and I have to flip out of the way. The cafe doors open as the mews come running outside calling out as the did-

Mew Mew Strawberry

Mew Mew Mint

Mew Mew Lettuce

Mew Mew Pudding

Mew Mew Zakuro

Mew Mew Berry

Mew Mew Ringo

Mew Mew Star

Metamorphose

After we all transform we call our weapons.

The dragon growls before saying,"I only want to the one named Star."

"That's just to bad because if you want to fight one you have to fight all," Berry stated with roars of approval from the other mews. Pudding attacks first with a cry of,"Pudding Ring Inferno." The Jello melts before Ichigo and Berry can call out their joit attack but they attack anyways. Unfortunatly it bounces off his scales and back at them throwing them against the wall.

I activate my attack next but when I appear over him he rears up and his horn cuts into my hip so the attacks only grazes him. He tilts his head back and breaths in but stops as a figure appears over him with a shought," Dragonite you are to report to the masters immediatly."

"Happy Child," Berry says having stood up again.

"Hiya, unfortunatly I can't stay,''the kid vanishes with the dragon right behind him.

Ryou runs over and helps me back into the cafe were Kiiechero bandages my leg. Ryou calls the mews to attention,'' alright guys I'm sorry to say but the enemy is to tough to beat with just you so I'm going to make five more mews to help you and Sayuri I think it's time you activate that plan of yours.''

"Already down,'' I say.


	5. Chapter 4 part one

**i love love love reviews. I did a drawing and the winner is Mew Honey congrats now the story can get into motion thanks for all my loyal readers.**

Chapter Four

There is nothing strange and about six boys and two girls hanging out together except for the fact that most have animal appendages. One of the girls is me of course and it's actually my idea that landed me with the responsiblilty of housing them. My idea was to have the Mew Mews have a animal counterpart and unfortunatly that hadn't insured that they would act likehuman beings. Yuki the humboldt penguin partner and pet to Ringo had offered to help me with the others since she was the only one who had control over her animal side. Garrett was a calm levelheaded unbossible cat and partner Ichigo. Bay was a intelligent and honest rabbit partner to Berry. Fabio partner to my sister was warm and bubbly, always talking, and hated being alone. The partner to Lettuce is a intelligent confident porpiose by the name of Jamie. Mint's partner is Miguel who likes people based on their personality. And last was the hardest to find Tas a very calm and quiet monkey and partner to Pudding. Gabriel was leaning against the tail his tail flicking at Yuki's continued attempt to get him to sit down, Bay is backing away from Fabio like she was afraid that he would eat her while he wouldn't stop talking. Miguel is watching everything from the arm of the couch. And Jamis is pocking and prodding at Tas. I growled before snapping,"Alright that's it Fabio sit down and shut up, Bay Fabio is not going to eat you. Jamie leave Tas alone and Miguel sit on the couch like you are a freaking human being." They all snapped to attention and did as I ask. ''Good now the rules are. Human or animal forms only no hybrid, next play nice and don't try to eat each other, and third stay out of my room." and wiith that I left the house.

I can't help but touch the vials in my pocket one for each new mew. Cotton tailed rabbit, white dove, panda, jaguarundi, and bumble bee. It took me longer than normal to reach the cafe because I will still limping from the cut. Ryou took the vials and slid them into a machine that he and Kiiechero had made for the new mews. It was made to find and inject the mews when they came into the park. All the other mews where told to stay away from the park until all the girls were injected Ryou had tried to get me to stay away but I had refused. Onlly minutes after he turn on the machine did it find all of its targets. But just than there was a scream and two dragons appeared above the park one was the red dragon that I fought before the other was electrical blue and his translucent wings seemed to run with electricity. I ran out of the cafe crying out as I did," Mew Mew Star Metamorphisis."

But I wasn't the only one.

'Mew Mew Heart,"

"Mew Mew Halo

"Mew Mew Crystal"

"Mew Mew Rasberry"

"Mew Mew Honey"

"Metamorphisis"

I jerked to a stop in shock when I saw the five new mews start to attack the dragon. Three I reconized from the cafe the other two I had never seen before. A girl that was hovering in the air with bumble bee wings was wacked backward by the tail swing of a blue dragon.


	6. Chapter 4 part two

**I had to leave early yesterday so i didn't get to finish this chapter but here it is now and I also wanted to inform you guys that if you made an OC it will still be in my story but not as a mew mew I loved them all and the support you gave me when you gave to me thxs guys.**

The girl hit the ground hard and I started running again sending out a call to Kane as I did.

"Ribbon Razzberry Surprise,"A burst of razzberries and stars shoot towards the red dragon from a razzberry red baton held in the hands of the jaguarundi mew. She is wearing a pink and red strapless dress that stops at mid thigh, redish brown cat ears poke through her razzberry pink hair which ripples as she finish her attack as energy flys at the red dragon. The blue dragon fixes his gaze on her.

"Eternal Star Blade," I cry when I see the danger,"Ribbon Star Flash." Instead of appearing over the dragon as I normal do I choose to go to the right of the dragon and I stay there after the attack is done. Another sword appears in my right hand as my partner arrives. Kane matches me by wearing a silverblue T-shirt, shorts and tennis shoes. His hair is sky blue like mine and his eyes are silver but instead of having the same cat ears and wolf tail as me he has his original orange tabby ears and tail. the dragons both let out a hissing sound before vanishing.

"What the hell is going on?" the girl infused with the panda says.

"Just follow me," I reply and head down to the cafe the girls follow nervously. Ryou nods at me when I come in and asks me to call the other mews while he explains to the new ones. I not only call the mews I call home to check to see how things are going.

"Hi, this Sayuri's home she's not here right now-" Kisshu had answered the pnone and I cut him off."

"Kisshu it's me I was wondering how things were going there."

"Umm, not so good actually it's a little crowded and I keep on tripping over that wolf."

"You try floating?"

"Several times actually but everytime I do I collide with Pi or Tart."

"You might as well come down then just stay away from the new mews for a while because honestly I wouldn't be surprised if they attacked you."

"Sure we will be right over," he hung up the phone and an instant later he was standing with the other aliens in the cafe.

"Aah, it's an alien," one of the new mews shouts.

"It's okay they're friends," I say and add,"you know I don't think we know your name. There was a quick introduction that was repeated when the other mews arrived. I was surprised to see Masaya with them. He was standing pertectively behind Ichigo and shooting Kisshu cold looks.

"Okay now that we have so many people working here I made a new schedule," Kiiechero said,"Sayuri, Zakuro, Lettuce, Berry, Tasuku,Kisshu,Chinami, Kiichigo, and Mitsu you work Monday-Wednsday. Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Ringo, Masaya, Pi, Tart, Alli, and Rima work Thursday-Saturday.

**End of chapter 14 R&R pls enjoy**


	7. Chapter 5

**I just realized I called chapter four fourteen. Hahaha oops. Just to warn you guys i won't be updating as much know that I have another story. If you like Humor and crime it could be the story for you but i should say that the humor is actually more or less in the author notes. Right sorry for the late update now on we go.**

Chapter Five

It had been quite for several weeks and the new work schedule had proven to be a good one in the terms that it kept Kisshu from stalking Ichigo. Kane stayed in his cat form unless he was helping me fight which we hadn't had to do in a while. The only excitement we've had are dates and practice fights. The dates were mostly between Ichigo and Masaya, Pudding and Taruto, and Berry and Tasuku but I knew that Ringo and Kisshu were going on dates as well. The aliens created chimera anima to practice fighting so that we all learned new skills and technics that we could use on the dragons. Speaking of which Ryou, Lettuce, and Pi were doing research on trying to find a legend or story that explained where they came from. And then there was also the chaos of the mews changeing into animals which I believed had to do with their connection to the Knight Mews. Lettuce was the only one that didn't change into a animal because of the lack of water that she would need. The Knight Mews not only let the mews change back and forth to animals at will they also strengthened their attacks an example being how I had two swords if Kane was in his Knight form and the Mews also had a telepathic connection with their Knight so that they could call for back up as needed and in some cases just talk.

The boys costume was different than us girls but the coloring was the same. The boys were black traditional waiters uniform but the had a hat that hid the aliens ears. The uniforms all had different color bow ties and a ribbon that wrapped around the hat. Masaya was blue, Tasuku's cream, Kisshu green, Pi purple, and Taruto was orange. The new mews uniforms were highlighted with the same color as there Mew form uniforms. My group that I worked with all switched jobs each day so that we all did something different each and every day. Today, to my hooror, I was working with Kisshu in the kitchen. But to be honest he is a really good cook.

"I've noticed that you spend a lot of time with Ringo," I say hoping to break the silence.

He looks up from the pastry he's making with a shocked expresion,"how do you know about that?"

"I have eyes and I see things plus Yuki told me."

"Yuki should mind her own bussiness," he whispers under his breath.

I smile and let out a small laugh,"Kisshu if it has something to do with Ringo than it is Yuki bussness."

"What are you two being so merry about," Tasuku asks as he and Berry come through the door. Zakuro hearing Tasuku's question stops just outside the door leading to the dinning area. She shoots Kisshu a quick glare before contiuning her job.

All four of us are laughing and chatting as we make the food for the delivery service when ryou and Kiichero come uo from the basement. "Mews a dragon has materilized in the high school," Ryou says,"Kiichero, me, Tasuku, and Kisshu will remain here and take care of the cafe."

I step out into the cafe and gesture to the mews. They finish doing what there doing and enter the kitchen we transform and head to the high school. Kiichigo, Mitsu, and Chinami follow close behind the older mew mews me being included. We stop in the school yard expecting to see a dragon and all we see is a teenage boy. He's about sixteen and has purple hair and gold eyes.

"I thought that might get your attention," his voice was as soft and gentle and I could see that my teamates were completely intoxicated by it.

"What do you want?" for some reason I'm not affected by this form of hypnosis.

He smiles and bows to me,"I'm impressed."

"I'm not so I repeat what do you want," I let out a growl of annoyance and by ears flatten on my head.

He laughs and says,"Mew Star I have come to warn you." He waits for a response and when he doesn't get one he speaks again but this time there is no trace of the hypnosis,"my brethren are planning to kill you."

This time its Zakuro who speaks,"Why?"

"Because of what she has brought to your little team," he frowns lightly and says,"humans are not meant to have familiars but then again you are not exactly humans." His form shimmers lightly with that last annoucment and he changes from a human boy to a dragon. He is smaller than the ones we've fought before and his eyes have a gentleness in them that they don't. He sighs,"My name is Jay Turner and I do not agree with my brethren."

**Gosh this is short and took so long to update anyway hope you enjoyed R&R.**

**Rina:I have found LSC**

**Me:Rina get out of this story how did you get in here**

**Rina:The door was open**

**Me:It is but I locked oh nevermind just go back to Assassin's Play**

**Sigh sorry about that. this is me signing off**

**-LSC**


	8. Chapter 6Story Time

**Sorry that i haven't updated in awhile I've been busy with my other story and have had writers block for this one but here you go.**

Ryou ordered all the Mews to my house to protect me and Masaya and Tasuku asked if they could be there as well and Ryou had said yes. Know back at my house everyone was acting like nothing was wrong but everyone was on edge except me and Kane. Or just Kane because of what happens next. Tasuku sneaks up behind Berry to give her a hug and she screams bloody murder. Ichigo huddles closer to Masaya, Mint hits Tasuku in the head with a pillow, Lettuce drops a glass vase on Pi's foot, Pudding falls off her trick ball landing on top of Alli while the ball flys back and hits Taruto, Zakuro stumbles into the wall, Ringo flings herself at Kisshu, Rima and Chinami hug each other, Mitsu becomes Mew Honey, Kiichigo falls of the couch arm backwards, and I turn into a cat in shock. The familiars reaction is slightly better than ours but still bad. Bay cowers underneath Fabio who growls, Miguel flys in a circle near the ceiling, Garrett's fur fluffs up, Jamie hugs Yuki comfortingly, and Taz lets out a small squeek.

"Wow, really guys," Kane says flipping on the light. Tasuku apoligies for scaring everybody and Mint says sorry for hitting him. Ringo blushing fifty shades of red pulls away from Kisshu and Rima acts like she wasn't scared at all. Lettuce and Pi begin picking up peices of broken vase and I turn back to being a human with a sigh.

After that comotion everyone decides we should go to sleep. I wait until everyone is asleep before sneaking from the house. I strech lightly and walk towards my favorite place. It overlooks the ocean so I can see the stars without having to look up. I don't know how long I'm there for but I hear the crunch of leaves and turn my head to see Jay. He's just standing there looking at the ocean and the best part is he doesn't even realize it's me. I turn back and watch him from the corner of my eye.

"It's beautiful," He said and sits down next to me. I force myself not to hiss and nod my head lightly. "Do you want to here a story?"

"Sure why not," I change my voice so he won't be able to recognize it.

He nods and starts"In a world parelel to this one dragons rule the skies. And these dragons have a legend. The legend is that a human will cross from this world to their world and will have the power to defeat the darkness that covers the kingdom but he will not remember the first trip for many years." With that last sentence it's like I'm pulled into the story.

* * *

A girl with sky blue hair steps through a door way made of wood. Laying outside is a massive green dragon but iit is fast asleep and the girl circles it warily. Just then a little purple dragon comes bounding into the clearing and at the sight of the girl he stops and asks,"are you an elf? you don't look like an elf.''

"I'm not an elf,'' the girl says and looks at the little dragon,"do you want to play with me?"

The dragon nods his head yes and twists and turns,"how about hide-n-seek."

"We would need more players for it to work."

"Okay I'll go get some friends," a few seconds he comes back with four other dragons and he starts to introduce them," this is my older sister Rae, and thes are my friends Kiko and Sayumi, Oh and I'm Jay."

She smiles at the raven black, white, and marmalade orange dragons and says,"You can call me Star since I don't like my real name."

"Okay," they all say and start playing hide-n-seek. This goes on for several hours before they all have to go home. The girl travels back through the door unaware as she does that time in both worlds starts again.

Time Passes and new humans come through the door. A group who call themselves they Saint Rose Crusadiers. They tell the dragons that the only way to save their world is to take control of the human world and the dragon's king agrees. But four dragons know that the Crusaders are not the chosen one that a girl that they know by Star is. Two months after they come the first raid is launched and when the dragon comes back he talks of a cat that can turn into a gaurdian. The Crusaders say that they are called Tokyo Mew Mew and that the one the dragon fought is called Mew Strawberry but the dragon says no that she calls herself Mew Star and she has skyblue hair and silver eyes. The four dragons who call themselves Resitance realize that Mew Star is the girl Star they all played with even though she didn't have spotted cat ears or a red wolves tail. Weeks after this first encounter an order is given to kill Mew Star and the first dragon to have seen Star leaves to warn her. But when he steps through the door he is no longer a dragon but a human boy with hair that matches his scales. He finds a secludded place and changes into a dragon to get the Tokyo Mew Mews attention.

* * *

I know what happens next but let him finish his story before saying,"this girl named Star. She won't have blue hair in this world or even silver eyes."

"I know because I'm looking at her," he says and I look up at him. His eyes meet mine and he says,"I'll protect you until I die."

"Nice to know,' and with that I stand up and tell him to come with me.

**Is it love or something else who knows hope you guys liked Rinshu. I'll try to update again soon. R&R people.**


	9. Chapter 7 Through the Door

Ryou, the Knights, and Mews follow me to the oak tree where the door to the dragons world is. I had shown the tree to Jay an hour ago so that he could get close enough to me to translate the message surrounding the door. They were all complaining about the long walk when I stop.

"What's the meaning of this Sayuri," Ryou asks.

As an answer I reach up to touch the tree. My hand barely brushes the bark when glowing silver lines and runes appear.**(I'll try to draw a picture.) **There's a gasp of shock behind me as Jay drops down from the tree. He rests his hand over mine and the runes glow brighter before changing to a language that we all can read.

_'When the Chosen One firsts crosses the threshold time in both worlds will stop and all creatures save the Chosen One and her four guardian dragons will fall into a deep sleep. As a warning to those who dwell on this side of me a dragon can only be killed by a dragon in this world. Those our my words as the Portal of Iron.'_

"Wow that is so cool," Alli says breaking the silence.

"A little unbelievable maybe but cool not so much," Kiichigo says in response.

"You may find it hard to believe but it is true," a voice that does not belong to anyone of our group says.

"Rae," Jay exclaims in shock as his sister moves from beside a tree. She looks at me for a second before addressing the group,"If you continue to fight in this world you will lose and then you will die."

"Are you saying that we have to go to that world," Kiichigo says gesturing with a hand at the door."

"Sister I don't thi-"

Rae cut Jay off, "If you guys go or not is up to you but I can tell you that Star will be going no matter your decision.

I close my eyes for a couple of seconds before reopening them and saying ,"I will go but I would like to have more information about what will happen."

Rae smiles and says," well you'll become mews and those without a familiar will receive one."

"Are we really going to do this," Kane thinks to me I don't say anything just nod my head yes.

"Pudding-chan will go," Pudding says with a neat backflip.

"Actually Pudding I need you to stay behind and protect this world," I say after seeing the look in the older mews eyes.

She whines," Why is Pudding the only one."

"You won't because Taruto, Ringo, Alli, Rima, Mitsu, Taz and Yuki will staying behind with you and me as well," Kiichero says.

"Good thing you didn't tell me because I would have snuck along anyways," Kiichigo adds much to everyone's amuzement. The Mews that are going call their parents and I just watch having nothing that I need to do. Ringo and Kisshu blush as they say good-bye to each other and Ryou and Kiichero are talking in low voices away from the mews. Mitsu managed to get a race started with everyojne who is staying behind except Ringo who is still talking to Kisshu.

I jump as Zakuro touches my arm,"I want you to promise me that you won't get killed.''

"Why would I do that.'

"I'm serious Sayuri, I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again," and with that she reaches out and pulls me into a rough hug.

"I will," I whisper and pull back to add to everyone,"we should probably get going now." The mews rush to say goodbye and I rest my hand firmly against the door.

**Sorry for the late update I've been really busy with school and another story I'm going to put up soon after I get this chapter done. In an effort to make sure that this is still being read I want 5-8 reveiws of course there can be more so R&R if you are reading this. Also don't forget to take the poll on my profile page. If your OC is in my story _(Mewmewfan9, sugio99, pokefan911, Berry-chii, and MewHoney)_ I need you to give me a name for your familiar should be a boy name and anyone can give me three female familiars for Kisshu, Pi, and Ryou which means animal and name ryou's should be some kind of a cat. Anyways read and enjoy my peeps.**

**Chow!**


	10. In Honor of the Fallen

**Littlespottedcat- Because of the events of the past few days here in America I'm posting this to honor the children that were murdered in New Town, Connecticut.**

** Emma(Born to Protect)- We wish that this event had never happened**

**Kane(Tokyo Mew Dragonride)- And that these young children hadn't lost their lives in such a cruel act.**

**Kane(Avatar: The First Spiritbender)- They had many years ahead of them before this tragedy.**

**Zoe(Avatar: The First Spiritbender)- And we regret the loss of such potential.**

**Littlespottedcat- We will never forget them and will always hold them dear in our hearts.**

**Sayuri(Tokyo Mew Dragonride)- And whatever happens after death we wish them a smooth passage.**

**Rayne(Assassin's Play)- We also wish to tell the parents**

**Rina(Assassin's Play)- That their children will be missed**

**Baz(Assassin's Play)- And always have a special place in our hearts**

**Suki(Assassin's Play)- And that you are not alone**

**Chloe(Assassin's Play)- That people see and feel thier loss**

**Lucy(Assassin's Play)- We are here for them**

**All of us- And will always remember these victims and hold them dear to our hearts.**

**Littlespottedcat- and no matter who I am and the many parts of me portrayed in this note I will always feel and regret the loss of these children that had their lives stretched out before them.**


End file.
